Will I ever see you again?
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: It's about Clark who gets kidnapped by evil Lionel Luthor who know about his secret now... and blahblahblah I suck at summaries so please read it even if the summary sounds bad. Maybe Clois later (this is my first smallville fic)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my FIRST smallville fic so be nice. Another thing: I'm from Sweden so I'm sure ya will find some spelling mistakes in the story, but I don't write that bad…I hope :P Hmm…well, this was all I had to tell you!

Chapter 1

It was a normal night and Clark Kent was sitting in the barn, doing nothing much, just looking at the clear dark sky which was filled stars. His parents were already asleep. He had been sitting there for around an hour now, trying to not think so much. It was so quit, which he really liked. He closed his eyes and just sat there. He sat there for a while until he heard a sound of foot steps. His eyes snapped open and he quickly got up.

"Mum, dad is it you?" He asked and began to walk down the stairs waiting for an answer which never came. He knew that his parents would answer him and it worried him when no one did.

"Who is it?" he asked and walked slowly and carefully, but still no answer.

He started to think that he maybe had heard wrong, but realized that he hadn't when someone said:

"Clark, long times no see!" said a familiar voice.

The boy quickly turned around to meet Lionel Luthors face.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Clark asked furiously.

"Now we should calm down a little bit, Clark!" said Lionel.

"Who say that? This is me and my parent's barn and I don't listen to people like you! What are you doing here!"

"Well, you have something that I want!" Lionel said coming closer to Clark.

"What do you mean by that? What would I have?"

An ugly smile appeared on Lionels face as he said:

"You are the one that I want _Kal-El_!"

"What!" Clark asked as he starred at Lionel. How could he know about his secret the boy asked himself.

"Yes, Clark and I know a lot of things about you and I want to know more!" said Lionel smirking.

Clark looked at Lionel with a questioned look as he saw a few men appearing behind the man, one of them holding a pretty big box in his hands.

The man looked at Lionel who nodded and he opened the box and inside where a football big green glowing meteor rock. Clark gasped in pain as he fell to the floor. He tried his hardest to get away from the men who came closer to him. He whimpered as they grabbed him roughly by the arms and dragged him away. He tried his best to break free from their grips, but with no use and the pain was so horrible.

"P..please..d..don't take me a..aw..away from my parents" pleaded the boy, but they just ignored him.

When he realized that no one was going to let him go, he tried his best to let out a loud scream hoping that his parents would hear him, but it wasn't loud enough to be heard. They dragged him out from the barn and walked towards a white van. Beside it, it was a black limousine which probably was Lionel Luthors car. He whimpered and struggled as they came closer to the van. He took a deep breath, but it was hard because of the meteor rock, then he screamed so load as he could for his mums and dads help before someone quickly covered his mouth and tied him up, then opened the door to the back of the van and pushed him on the floor where it laid more meteor rocks. Then the two men got in after him and closed the door shut and drove away from the place. Tears ran down his face, knowing that he maybe never would see his parents or his friends anymore.

With Mr and Mrs Kent…

Martha's eyes snapped open as she heard her sons scream. She quickly woke Jonathon up.

"Martha, what is it?" He asked seeing that something was horrible wrong.

"It's Clark, I heard him…" But she was cut of by the sound of a car.

She quickly ran to the outer door followed by Jonathon and opened the door seeing a white van droving away followed by a black limousine.

"Clark!" She screamed knowing that her son was in the van.

She wanted to run after the car, but she knew that she couldn't run faster than a car.

Jonathon stood besides her, looking at the cars a little bit shocked which went smaller and smaller. Everything seemed to have happen so fast. He heard that his wife where crying and he wrapped his hands around her waist. She cried into his chest and Jonathon tried his best to stay strong and not cry, but he couldn't hold them back anymore and he let them ran down his cheeks, looking at the spot where the van had been standing before they had taken their son away.

The first chapter done! WOOHOOW! Hope u liked it! So plz plz plz reviews without flames thanx and I will update this story:D


	2. Chapter 2

Clark woke up in the dark only to be met by an awful pain because of the meteor rocks, which laid everywhere. He had fainted not so long after he was put in the van. He realized that he still was in the van because it was moving, he tried to sit up, but realized that his hands where still duct taped behind his back. He let out a groan that just became a weak muffle from the tape across his mouth.

"Look, the freak is awake!" said a man then kicked him in the stomach hard, knocking the air out of the boy. He tried to catch his breath, but with the meteor rocks so close and with the tape across his mouth it was really hard. A warm tear ran down his cheek and dropped on the cold floor.

"Aaww look, he is crying!" said another man with a chuckle pointing his finger at Clark.

"Let me help you!" the man said then once again kicked the teen in the stomach, knocking the air out of him again.

"Please, stop it!" He tried to say, but it was un-clear and the men hadn't cared if they had understood.

They kicked, punched him and other things like that. Clark just wished that he could faint by now or die.

"Does it feel good, freak!" the man asked and punched him in his jaw.

Clark felt the darkness slowly take over him and soon everything went black.

Jonathan and Martha….

Both Jonathan and Martha sat by the kitchen table not believing that there son has been kidnapped. Jonathan could feel both sadness and anger for that Lionel had taken their son away from them. He really felt like he could kill him by now. Martha had calmed down a little bit, but suddenly broke down in tears again.

"Martha, everything is going to be ok! We will get Clark back!" Jonathan said wrapping his arms around her.

"What if we not get him back? You saw the limousine that must have been Lionel's and he is a very powerful man! We can't even call the police!" Martha said.

"Shh, don't say that! I _will_ do everything to get Clark back!"

"But how?" Martha asked.

"Well, that's the problem!" Jonathan said and stood up rubbing chin.

"Maybe….we could call Lex" Martha said looking at her husband uncertainly.

"Lex? C'mon he is Lionel's son, Martha! I don't trust him, you know that" He said.

"But he is Clark's friend!"

"Martha I'm not so sure!"

"Jonathan, he is also powerful! I know he would try and help us rescue, Clark!" Martha said and stood up.

"Yeah sure, don't you think he would do the same as Lionel if he knew about Clark's secret!" Jonathan asked and looked at his wife.

Martha didn't know what to answer and looked down on the floor thinking. Maybe Jonathan was right, but Lex and Clark where friends.

"Martha…" Jonathan said and walked over to his wife then raised her head with his hands and looked deeply in to her eyes.

"I promise you that I will get our son back!" He said.

"You…you promise that?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He replied.

Back to Clark….

Clark woke up by someone kicking him in the stomach hard and saying:

"Wake up, freak!"

He groaned as two men grabbed him roughly and dragged him out from the van and made their way into a big building. Another man was walking behind them carrying a big meteor rock. They walked in a long big corridor with white walls. They stopped by an elevator and one of the men pushed a green button. The doors to the elevator opened and they went in, then the doors closed after them. Clark was groaning and squirming in pain in the men's grip because of the pain.

"Shut up if you don't want another painful punch in your stomach!" The man left to Clark said irritated.

Finally the elevator stopped on level 18 and they went out and dragged the teen to a white room with a bed in. They opened the steel door and pushed Clark carelessly on the cold floor. He grimaced in pain as a man yanked of the tape across his mouth, then untied him. The man who carried the meteor rock laid it close to Clark then both the men went out the room and locked the door. Clark tried to get so far away as he could from the rock, but he didn't have the strength. Pearls of tears ran down his cheek as he weakly said:

"Mum dad, please help me!" Then he lost consciousness and everything went black.

So, another chapter done! Hope you liked it so plz reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Clark woke up, only to be met by a horrible pain. He looked up to see that he lay on the same spot he had been on before he had fainted. He sat up in a sitting position and looked at the green glowing football big meteor rock that was the cause of his pain. He tried to get up to the bed so he could lay down on something soft than a hard and cold floor. He grabbed the side of the bed and used the little strength he had to get up. He stood up on shaky legs and lay down on the bed. It wasn't so comfortable, but it was better than the floor. The boy closed his eyes trying to get away from the pain by trying to sleep. His eyes suddenly opened as the heavy metal door flew open and four men in white suits, black gloves and with eye protectors appeared. They went over to the bed where the teen laid and two of them grabbed him by his arms roughly and held him down while the other two stripped him so he only wore a pair of dark blue boxers. Then they went out from the small room. They had placed kryptonite rocks everywhere in the corridor just to make sure that Clark didn't escape. He struggled against their tights grip, but it didn't seem to bother them, they just dragged him like he was a doll. They came into a pretty big room where it was more scientists. It was computers, needles, liquids in all different colours and in the middle of the room was a metal table with straps of metal. Clark's eyes went wide at the sight in front of him and started to panic. He knew that they was going to strap in down on that table and do experiments on him.

"No no no no NO, please! Don't do this! Please, please don't" Clark said now screaming and struggling violently when the men dragged him over to the table and placed him on it and strapped him down. He had straps on his wrists, and ankles, one over his chest and one over his knees. He could barely move.

He yelled as hot tears ran down his cheeks and squirmed trying to break free from the metal straps, but it was useless. He couldn't believe that this was happening, he hasn't done anything wrong to deserve this and the experiment hadn't even started. No one didn't seem to care about his pleads and screams, it was like it was a habit to them. But soon one of the scientists was getting tired of his screams. He put his hand deeply into his pocket and pulled out a white cloth and stuffed it into Clark's mouth, just to keep him quit for a while. They could still hear his desperately screams, but it was just muffles. A man looked down at the teen and said:

"Scream as much as you want, boy! But it won't do anything better" He said with a chuckle then walked over to the computers again.

Clark was already sick of this and started crying, wishing that his parents or someone else would come and take him away from here. Then suddenly the door opened and in stepped the man who was the cause to why he was here.

"How is my little experiment doing?" asked Lionel and looked down at Clark waiting for an answer.

"Hmm… doesn't looks like you are in the way to tell me how you are doing" Lionel said and ripped the cloth out of Clark's mouth.

"Please…let me go home.." He said weakly.

"Sorry, Clark, but I just can't let you go!" The man said and turned his face to the scientists.

"Why? Why are you doing this? And…and how do you know about my secret?"

"Should I really tell you this? Nah, maybe not!" Lionel said turning his head away from the teen.

"Tell me!" Clark shouted.

"Ok, you asked for it! Do you know someone called Jor-El?" The man said now looking at the boy again.

Clark just glared at Lionel who smiled back at him.

"I take that as a 'yes'! Well, he is the cause to why I know about your secret"

"What!" Clark screamed angrily as he struggled even more.

"Yes, you see! When I was down in the caves something really strange happened. When I was alone a flash of white light suddenly appeared from a crack in the wall that opened more and more and then I was dragged in there. I only saw white… nothing more. First I was scared, but then a voice started talking to me! He first told his name was Jor-El then started talk about _you_ and said that you where from another planet and so were he. He said something about that you are from the planet Krypton and come to earth with the meteor shower 12 years ago. He told everything about your abilities and that your only weakness is the green meteor rocks. I wanted to ask why he was telling me this, but then suddenly I was standing on the same place I had been on before I was dragged into the wall" Lionel explained and looked at the wide eyed boy who was gaping.

"No! You are lying! You are lying! You are LYING!" The teen screamed as tears trickled down his cheeks

"I know that you know that it's the true, but now we don't have time to talk! We have to start now!" Lionel said and walked over to the computers where the scientists where standing.

"Let's begin!" The man said smirking.

The other nodded in response and one of them took a long needle and filled it with a blue liquid. Then went over to where Clark lay helplessly.

"Don't DARE inject that stuff into me!" But no one of course listened.

The man injected the blue liquid into the boy who gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly trying to block out the pain. Another man took blood samples from him, while another used a torch to look into Clark's eye and another one cut of a little bit from his hair. He knew that this wasn't the worst part; he knew that it would be more painful then. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his whole body, he screamed and realized that they where cutting his chest with a sharp knife. But after a few minutes what felt like hours for the boy, it was finally over and Clark was breathing heavily as a single tear ran out from his eye.

"Take him back to the room!" Lionel ordered to two of the men who nodded and undid the straps, then lifted him of off the table. They dragged him out from the room and into the small room he had been in before and tossed him on the floor then locked the door again.

This was too much for the young Clark Kent, he had to get out of here, he couldn't stand it, this was just too much. He _had _to think of a way to get out, but right now he was too tired of all he had been going through and almost immediately fell asleep.

Finally ready with chappie 3, puh! Plz don't flame me for that Jor-El told Lionel everything about Clark, but I didn't get any better idea:P And now people….PLZ REVIEWS SO I'LL BE HAPPY:D:D:D


	4. Chapter 4

Clark was still in the bed, with his eyes closed, but not really asleep. He was half awake and half asleep. It was hard to sleep when he knew they would come and take him again and it scared him to know that it would be as horrible as before, or even worse. He wished that his mum and dad just could came in and take him away from here, take him to a safe place where he could relax and don't worry about anything horrible like thus. But his wish would probably never come true.

His eyes opened and closed, opened and closed. He could feel himself slowly drift into sleep, not a deep and safe sleep. It was a worry and unsafe sleep. His eyelids felt heavy, or not only his eyelids, his whole body felt heavy and it was hurting all the time. The door flew open and two men came to get Clark again.

"No, don't you dare touch me again!" Clark said as he got up from the bed and backed away from them.

They grabbed him by his arms, but this time Clark wouldn't let them take him this easy. He struggled violently in their grips and screamed like it would do it easier to break free. It was really hard for them to hold him still.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! LET ME GO!" The teen screamed furiously and sent one of the men into the wall, and then he used his heat vision to the other one to put his suit on fire.

"AAHH, PUT IT OOOUUUTT!" The man screamed as he ran around in circles then threw himself on the floor and started to roll.

Clark didn't know where he got the strength from, but he didn't care; now he had his chance to escape. He went out from the room, but immediately felt the sharp pain from the kryptonites that laid everywhere on the floor, but he couldn't stop now, now when he had a chance, a chance to see light again, to see everyone he loved and loved him. A loud alarm rang in his ears, but he didn't care, he was so focused to get out. But in front of him appeared around ten men, all of them carrying a green glowing meteor. Clark could feel his legs starting shake violently under him and looked around and found a door next to him. He stumbled over to the door, lucky for him it was unlocked and went in then quickly locked the door. He fell to his knees as he breathed heavily and looked around the white room and saw a small window to the right, small tubes with liquids in and a table with a telephone...a TELEPHONE!

Clark quickly got to his feet and grabbed the phone; this was his chance to get help. He dialled the number to his parents and put it to his ears as he stood there on his shaking legs still feeling very weak.

'C'mon' he thought as he waited for someone to answer. Finally he heard someone pick up the phone and say:

"_Mr Kent"_

"Dad, you have t..to h..he..help me!" Clark said in a shaky voice, but glad to hear his father's voice again.

"_Clark! What happened? Where are you? Are you alright?"_

"Da-Dad, they are hurting me… they are hurting me s-so badly. Please he-help me!" Clark said and felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

It was very painful for his father to hear his son scared and crying, he couldn't believe that someone was HURTING him. He could feel the anger in his whole body and wanted to hurt Lionel so badly for this, he could even kill him. He calmed himself down and said:

"_Son, I'm going to help you, but you have to tell me where you are!"_

"I-I really don't kn-know!"

"Clark, I know you are in there! You better open the door or I will open it by myself!" Lionel said from outside the door, but Clark decided to not answer and looked out the small window and saw an old mill (A/N: Duh, bad ideas huh:P)

"Fine, then I guesses I will just open the door!" Lionel said and put the key in the hole.

"_Son?"_

"It's an o-old mill not s-so far away from here, probably n-no house a-around here! But please dad hu-" He said panicked, but didn't finish the meaning (do you really say meaning? Anyway, hope you understand what I mean) before the door opened and a gloved hand roughly clamped over his mouth and dragged him away from the phone.

"_Clark? CLARK!"_ His father said on the other line.

Lionel went over to the phone and picked it up and put it to his ear and said:

"Hello Mr Kent! It was a while ago!"

"_Lionel! What the HELL have you done to my son?"_ Jonathan said furiously.

"Now we should calm down a little bit!"

"_I'm so going to kill you for this, Lionel!"_

"Haha, for what? For taking your son? You should know that it's really enjoying to run tests on him" Lionel said, liking to hear Jonathans anger.

"_You are a sick man!" _

"Did I hit a nerve, Mr Kent? You better don't do anything stupid like trying to rescue him, It will make things harder

"_You wouldn't-"_

"Yes, Mr Kent, I would do it and I can prove it!" Lionel said and turned his eyes to the men and nodded slowly and smirked when he saw Clark's eyes wide in fear.

He whimpered when a man stepped in front of him, holding a sharp piece of meteor rock, knowing what he was going to do and tried to break free. Then he felt it, the pain, the horrible burning pain in his right shoulder. He felt the hand go of off him when he screamed, screamed in agony. It was almost like his shoulder was on fire, of not worse.

"_Stop it! DAMN IT! STOP IT!_ Jonathan screamed in the phone.

Lionel waved his hand in the air, showing that they could stop the torture.

"Well, you see Mr Kent! I'm capable of everything…. I guess, but now I'm wasting my time! I wanna do some more tests on alien boy. Good bye Mr Kent and remember what I said!" Lionel said and hung up before Jonathan could say anything else.

The man turned his gaze to the trembling boy on the floor, who was saying un-clear words to himself.

"Get him up!" Ordered Lionel as two of them lifted him up and forced him to look Lionel in the face.

"I don't know how you could escape, but I won't let that happen EVER again!" He said and looked sternly into the other men.

"I want you to take him to room 333 and tie him up this time!"

They did as they was told and dragged him out of the room, taking him to the room 333; they opened the door and threw him on the floor where it laid kryptonite's almost everywhere. One of them took out a thick rope and forced his hands behind his back and tied them tightly together.

"Please, I need water!" Clark said in almost a whisper as his feet where tied together.

They left the room without a word and they boy hung his head down thinking that they probably had ignored him like they always had did. But then the door opened again and the man came in with a glass of water and bent down and forced it not too gently into Clark's mouth, and then left again and locked the door. Clark looked at the steel door for a while then turned his gaze to look around and saw that it was totally empty. The room was white with two red stripes and had a mirror wide the door, but he knew that it was a window where they could watch him. He had a very strong feeling for that Lionel was standing at the other side, watching him.

"I know you are standing there watching me! Why not come in here instead? Or do you think I'm going to attack you?" Clark said while he struggled with the ropes that was cutting into his skin.

"You are so pathetic! How am I even able to do something like that when I'm tied up? Hahaha, you're as stupid as you look! You can't do anything by yourself! You need guards cuz you're scared of me, aren't you? Scared when I'm weak like this? You really _are_ pathetic Lionel! It's really annoying to hear, isn't it? Well, I'm sorry to say that, but that's the TRUTH! Now you probably are standing there gritting your teeth in anger, cuz you don't wanna hear the truth!" The boy now felt his eyes burning and the anger rising in his whole body. He looked down at his feet and saw that the rope had made a pretty deep cut into his skin and was now bleeding, his hands where probably it too. He couldn't help, but let out a sob as tears fell down from his cheeks and his whole body was trembling. Lionel was standing outside watching him, which meant that Clark had been right. He had heard everything of what the teenager had said and was now listening at his sobs. He had felt very furious when Clark had said that about him, but now he was standing there, smirking at the sobs. He really enjoyed this. He watched him for a while before he said:

"Turn of the sound! I've heard enough now" And with that, he left.

Kent farm…

Jonathan was standing with the phone in his hand, not knowing what to do. Martha was standing next to him, she had heard everything.

"Jon?" She asked and took a step closer to him.

"He sounded so scared and we're just standing here not knowing what to do!" He said his voice shaking.

"Jon please-"

"They're hurting our son, Martha, can you believe it? They are hurting our son who hasn't doneanything to deserve that! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG AND THEY ARE USING HIM AS A LAB RAT!" Jonathan said as he furiously threw the phone as far away as he could.

Martha jerked back at his sudden outburst and looked at her husband wide eyed.

"I'm sorry; Martha, b-but I just can't stand it. I don't want to stand here anymore, knowing that they are hurting him!" Jonathan said as he made his way to the door.

"Jon, you aren't going where I-"

"Yes, I'm going where you think I'm going" He said and turned his face to Martha.

"Jon, don't be stupid! Do you even know where the place is? Do you _even_ have a plan?"

"Yeah, I think I know where the place can be and no, I don't have a plan, but I will get one on my way"

"But what if you get caught? I don't think it's that easy to get in… I mean they must have alarms everywhere"

"But what if I don't and get our son back? It's worth a try!"

Martha opened her mouth to protest, when a knock was heard on the door.

"I will get it!" She said and opened the door and there stood Lois Lane.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Kent! Is Clark around here? He wasn't up in his loft" She said.

Martha looked at her not knowing what to say and felt tears in her eyes, but quickly blinked them back. Lois noticed the look on her face and saw that something was horrible wrong.

"Well, yeah Clark is up in his room, but he isn't feeling so well today! Maybe you could come back another day" Jonathan said quickly.

"Yeah, sure, I will come back when he's feeling better!" Lois said and turned around to leave.

"Bye!" They said.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Kent!" She said before they closed the door. She could almost swear she heard a sob from Mrs Kent.

She went back to her car and opened the door and sat down in the seat, not starting the car. She was sure that Clark's father wasn't telling her the truth, but why would he lie to her? Had something bad happened to Clark? Was he even on his room? All this went through Lois head before she heard the sound of a door open and saw that Mr Kent was on his way to the truck. He didn't seem to notice that Lois was still there. He started the car and drove away from the farm. Lois quickly started her car and drove after Mr Kent. She wanted to know what was going on.

YAY! Chapter four done and thank u so much for all the great reviews:D I will try and update the other chapter soon, but I can't promise anything


End file.
